1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to processes for forming polyolefins and controlling characteristics of the formed polyolefins. In particular, embodiments relate to processes for controlling polyolefin characteristics in multi-modal polymerization processes.
2. Related Art
This section introduces information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the techniques described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Olefin polymerization processes are well known and numerous methods have been disclosed in the literature relating to controlling such reactions. However, real-time control of polymer characteristics has been difficult. Process variables in the reaction zone can change suddenly and their effect on the monomer concentration in the reaction zone may not be detected and quickly addressed. Such delayed monomer concentration analysis may cause less than desired reaction production and/or polyolefin property control. Accordingly, there is a need for better monomer concentration analysis and control.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.